Thunder
by funniebanana
Summary: Aang thinks about his destiny, and Katara's place in it. It's Kataang, so if you don't like Kataang, don't read this. No flames, review, read, tell me what you think. I might add more oneshots later, so tell me if you think I should or not.


**A/N- This is my second Avatar fanfic, with the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls. This is Aang's thoughts about his life and Katara. I think.**

**This fic was born of sudden motivation. I don't really like it too much, but I needed to get it out of my head.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, because if I did, there would be much more Kataang. I don't own the song either.**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

I never really wanted to face the Fire Lord. When I was little, before I found out that I was the Avatar, I always thought that I would grow up to be just like Monk Gyatso.

I thought that as I grew up, he would teach me everything he knew, and that we would travel the world together.

I thought that it would just be a simple monk and his mentor, the Greatest Airbender in the World.

Not the Avatar and his guardian.

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

Now that dream is gone, replaced with the cold hard truth.

I'm the Avatar.

I'm the Last Airbender.

And Monk Gyatso is dead.

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside 

But, I still have a future that I hope for. It's completely different from what I once hoped for, but I hope for it just the same.

It's me and Katara, together.

I love her, and I can only hope that she loves me too.

_  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

But if I…die while trying to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, what will happen to my dreams?

Will they just become forgotten memories for another Avatar to ignore?

Will I forget Katara?

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder 

You would think that she would be impossible to forget. You would think that it would be impossible to forget her eyes, her laugh, or her smile.

But what if it happened?

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know) 

I don't know where my destiny will take me, or where Katara's will take her.

But I hope that our destinies intertwine.

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out 

If there was a way that I could just…forget I was the Avatar, forget about the Fire Nation, and just fly away into the sunset with Katara, I might do it.

It there was someone else that could defeat the Fire Lord, and save the world, I'd give them my job.

But there is no one else. And I have a destiny to fulfill.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain 

So, even if I do die, I'll try my hardest not to forget Katara.

She had the starring role in the best summer of my life, and I won't ever forget her, not in a million reincarnations.

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain 

_  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa _

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other? 

Katara won't ever blend in with the faceless voices in the back of any Avatar's mind, because she's unlike any other.

She will **never** blend in with the rest of my, and every other Avatar's, memories.

_  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

**A/N- So, what'd you think? I kinda liked it, but I don't really think it was that great. Like I said before, it was a sudden motivation driven story.**

**So review, and tell me what you think. I know that you, YES, I mean YOU, the one reading this RIGHT NOW, probably don't want to review.**

**REVIEW ANYWAY!!! PLEASE!!! Tell me what you think. It only has to be one sentence, maybe even less!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
